50 First Moments With You
by Reeves3
Summary: Fifty 100 word one-shots showing every first with Yang and Blake as they journey through their relationship. My 50th fanfic! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY or Rooster Teeth.**

**Author's Note: MY 50TH STORY! **

**Seriously when I started writing fanfics I never thought I would write this much and I couldn't be prouder of myself for fighting my dyslexia and carrying on. **

**To dedicate my 50th story I give you 50 First moments between Blake and Yang in 100 words. Some of them I'll probably make into full fanfics one day so look out of them.**

**The character Drake belongs to WeissRabbit on Tumblr who was kind enough to let me borrow him for this story. Thank you so much for that. She draws some amazing fanart for RWBY so go check her profile out!**

**What I would really like is to get 50 reviews for this fanfic so if you read this please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

50 First Moments With You

**1) First Time We Met**

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause."

Blake's eyes narrowed slightly at the blonde's words, who had just introduced herself as Yang and her little sister Ruby, but kept her gaze on the page of her book she was attempting to read. Yang's futile attempts at trying to get her to talk had failed but she admired her effort. Usually after someone spoke to her Blake's first dismissal was enough to get them to leave but Yang kept on talking.

Maybe tomorrow she could prove to Yang that she wasn't 'a lost cause.'

The idea brought a smile to her face.

**2) First Time Lost For Words**

She watched Blake sheath her weapon behind her back and glance towards her with a delicious devious smirk.

Yang felt her heart do a flip. Last night she had gone to bed thinking this girl was nothing but a introvert bookworm that had come to the wrong school but now standing between them was a dead Ursa which she had taken down in one critical hit.

She has absolutely no idea what to say.

Here stood her partner for the next four years at Beacon and instead of some smooth one-liner she comes out with...

"I could have taken him."

**3) First Hug**

As more police arrived, along with two familiar faces which made Sun scamper off with a promise of seeing them around, Weiss and Ruby went off looking to see where Penny had gone leaving Yang and Blake alone.

Suddenly Blake felt herself being engulfed in a strong hug that immediately made her tense up. She felt the grip loosen as Yang looked back at her curiously.

"Are you alright?"

Blake's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've never been hugged before. There hasn't been a lot of people in my life to hug."

"Well now there's me."

**4) First Time Seeing The Cat Ears**

"I want to see them," Yang complained, stubbornly.

"Why?" Blake asked, with a light laugh.

"Because Ruby got to, Weiss probably doesn't want to see them yet but I sure do!"

"If I show you them will you please let me get back to studying?"

Yang watched gleefully as Blake rolled her eyes, put down the book she was reading and undid her bow revealing her cat ears on top of her head. Yang couldn't help but stare and Blake shifted uncomfortably.

"Look I know there horrible-,"

"Are you kidding me?" Yang said, sincerely. "They're the most beautiful ears ever."

**5) First Time Realising Feelings**

Blake lay wide awake as her teammates slept peacefully. Her mind was playing tricks on her. Every time she shut her eyes to try and get some rest she would start to daydream about Yang in a more of a friendship light. Closing her eyes again, this time hoping to actually fall asleep, her mind started to drift again feeling her heart soar and a smile grace her lips picturing the two of them leaning in for a kiss before she snapped open her eyes.

Blake lay wide awake but unbeknownst to her in the bed above so did Yang.

**6) First Time Holding Hands**

It was ten minutes into Professor Port's class, today he had the lights off and windows covered as they watched a documentary on creatures of Grimm and Yang was already bored. Glancing down she noticed Blake's hand between them on the seat and subconsciously placed her own hand over Blake's.

Blake turned to look at her with wide eyes and Yang felt her cheeks go pink and quickly turned her gaze away.

What she didn't expect was Blake to turn her hand upright and entwine their fingers together. Looking back Yang was pleasantly surprised to see Blake beaming at her.

**7) First Flirt**

The radio played as Team RWBY sat in their room working on homework when a slow song started to play.

"I love this song," Blake admitted.

"Want to dance?" Yang offered.

"Do you know how to dance?"

"Yeah you just stumble around in a circle without trying to step on your partners feet."

"Not quite. Here let me teach you."

Standing in the empty space of the room facing each other Blake suggested, with a sly smirk, for Yang to put her hands on Blake's hips and judging by the way Yang smiled back she had no qualms with that.

**8) First Time Admitting Feelings**

They were standing side by side on one of the flat rooftops above Beacon's dormitories. Yang had persuaded Blake to come out and watch the stars but the motive of bringing Blake out here hadn't been just to stargaze.

Yang's nerves were on edge. She brushed a hand through her hair and faced her partner.

"Blake?"

Turning to face Yang, Blake met her eyes. "Yes?"

Yang sighed. "I have to tell you something and I feel if I don't do it now I never will. You see...I like you Blake. I've had feelings towards you for some time now and..."

**9) First Kiss**

"Go on," Blake prompted, feeling her heart thumping against her chest at Yang's words.

"And I wish to be more than friends with you but I doubt you feel the same way so if you want to stay friends that's totally fine. I'll put my feelings towards you to one side and we can forget this conversation ever happened-"

Rolling her eyes Blake leaned forward capturing Yang's lips with her own effectively cutting her off midsentence. Her eyes closed and she sensed Yang tense up by surprise slightly before relaxing and then felt her starting to kiss her in return.

**10) First Date And Making it Official**

The weekend after sharing a kiss on the rooftop Yang had made reservations to a quaint restaurant in town. Sneaking away from Ruby and Weiss and Team JNPR as they hadn't told their friends yet Yang treated Blake to a wonderful meal and dessert with pleasant music playing in the background and fine dining service.

Stepping outside, with their hands clasped together, the pair started to walk back to Beacon.

"So," Yang started, as their conversation died down, then timidly asked. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She saw the corners of Blake's lips upturn slightly. "I'd like that."

**11) First Time Staying Up All Night Talking**

A few nights after their date in town the room which Team RWBY slept in was quiet except for two different whispers coming from Blake's bed. She sat up propped against her pillows with Yang sitting crossed legged in front of her. They had been like this as soon as they were sure Ruby and Weiss were asleep and hadn't stopped talking, joking and now and then sharing sweet kisses as the hours passed. It wasn't until the first signs of daybreak showed through the curtains that they decided they should try and get some sleep not caring how little.

**12) First Time Telling Their Friends**

Eight friends sat in a circle on the grass on Beacon's grounds enjoying the sunny weather.

"Guys, Blake and I have something to say."

"Stop," said Weiss, holding up her hand. "We already know about the pair of you."

"You do?"

"Next time you pick a secret place to talk try not to make it on the rooftop directly in line of sight with Team JNPR's room."

"You saw?"

"We all did," Pyrrha admitted.

"Wow, now I don't know what to say," said Yang, scratching the back of her head.

"I do," said Ruby. "We're all happy for you both."

**13) First Nickname**

"What did you get for question six, kitten?"

Both sets of Blake's ears perked up at Yang's words.

"What did you just call me?"

She watched, finding it adorable, how Yang's cheeks turned pink. "It was an attempt at a pet name. Not that I think of you as a pet because that would be weird. Never mind, I'm going to shut up now."

Embarrassed Yang buried her head into her crossed arms on the table.

Blake leaned across and lightly bunted the side of Yang's head above her ear. "Your kitten answered Nevermore for question six," she purred, happily.

**14) First Time Defending Her**

"Sorry, we don't serve Faunus."

It took all of Yang's self control not to flame up on the spot at the cashiers words. "Excuse me?"

Blake tugged on her hand, trying to get her out the shop. "Yang, forget it, it's okay."

Yang quickly looked at Blake. "No it's not."

She then turned back to the bigotry man behind the counter. "My girlfriend ordered a large coffee to go and we won't leave until you give us our order."

Unfortunately she missed Blake's pleased smile as Yang's eyes dangerously flashed red and the man was quick to make their drinks.

**15) First Time Jealous**

Blake sat in the corner of Team RWBY's dorm room seething with envy as she watched Weiss and Ruby gush over the tiny stray kitten Yang had found that was currently curled up on her ample bosom.

"Come on Blake, stop being such a sourpuss," Yang remarked, rubbing the top of the kitten's head making it mew contently.

Blake didn't say anything.

"Somebody's jealous," singsonged Ruby.

"I am not!"

The kitten looked over at her and she could have sworn she saw it grin wickedly at her. Blake bristled and narrowed her eyes.

_'She's mine you little scamp, back off!'_

**16) First Time Sleeping In The Same Bed**

Yang gently took the book from Blake's lap, her limp hands not putting up a fight to keep it in her grasp, and placed it on the shelf. Careful not to disturb her sleeping partner Yang started to sit up when Blake spoke up.

"Don't go," she mumbled, sleepily.

"But I need to go to bed."

"Stay here with me."

"A-Alright."

Blowing out the candles plunging the room into darkness Yang settled back down next to Blake. Instinctively their arms wrapped around one another until they found a comfortable position. Yang couldn't help but notice how perfect they fitted together.

**17) First Embarrassment**

The dawn was quiet until a loud reverberating noise pierced the peacefulness.

Blake felt her face heat up and she rolled over in bed to look at Yang.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I-I-," Blake's stuttering was cut off with Yang's muffled laughter as she tried not to wake up Ruby and Weiss.

" Wow, I thought I held the record for longest fart but you trumped my trump!"

"Oh shut up," Blake groaned.

"Someone had tuna last night, didn't they?" Yang giggled.

Blake punched her in the shoulder before burying her head there to cover her humiliation.

"You're intolerable."

**18) First Time Looking After The Other**

Yang's head hung over the toilet bowl as she emptied the contents of her stomach into it. Blake was kneeling beside her holding her hair back and gently rubbing her back. Yang groaned. She felt horrible and wished she hadn't caught the nasty viral infection going around but somehow she did. The only thing soothing her right now was Blake's presence but she didn't want her girlfriend to get sick too.

"Urgh, Blake please go back to class."

"I'm not going anywhere because so long I get to look after you becoming ill is a chance I'm willing to take."

**19) First Ride On Bumblebee**

When Yang suggested they go for a ride on her motorcycle into town Blake had been apprehensive but not one to be put off by fear she agreed to go along on the ride. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering as she put a leg over the bike and got settled before Yang started it up letting the engine roar before driving off. Startled by the speed Blake reached forward and encircled her arms around Yang's waist. It was then she felt her tension slipping away as she held on to Yang knowing that she would keep her safe.

**20) First Photo Together**

Velvet approached the two of them one afternoon. "I developed the pictures from last weekend at the park. I thought you two might like these."

She handed over three photographs. One had team RWBY all together and the second was Weiss and Ruby up front in focus of the camera but in the blurred background you could see Yang and Blake sitting on the grass. The final picture was zoomed in on the pair. Yang had her arm around Blake's shoulders leaning them closer as they gazed lovingly into one another's eyes.

The picture was soon pinned above their bed.

**21) First Argument**

"Yang! Where is it?" Blake yelled, uplifting the mattress off their bed along with the quilt and pillows. On the bed above Yang gripped the sides of her bed as the bunk wobbled dangerously to collapsing.

"Where's what?" Yang snapped.

"My can of tuna!" Blake yelled. "You're the only one whose been in here since I placed it on our bed!"

"Don't shout at me! Are you sure you put it on our bed?"

"YES!"

"Then what's at the end of this bed?"

Blake straightened up and spotted her missing item. Yang arched an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

**22) First Time Caught After Hours**

Yang's locker wasn't the most romantic spot to hook up in but Blake hadn't been able to resist when the blonde worked her charm. Heat filled the cramped space around them as Yang's hands wondered under Blake's shirt over smooth skin while her hands were in the golden mane of hair as their lips remained locked.

Then like an icy blast the warmth was sucked out when the locker door opened wide revealing Professor Goodwitch.

They both received a week's detention.

Despite the embarrassment Yang couldn't help but laugh as Blake shook her head shamefully until she started chuckling too.

**23) First Time Realising It's Serious**

The look was fleeting but Blake caught it in Yang's eyes as they cuddled on the windowsill watching the snow fall with a quilt insulated around them. They had spent the last hour in a content silence when Yang turned her head down to look at Blake.

The look in those lilac orbs showed her it wasn't just fun and games anymore. It was something more and that scared and excited Blake at the same time.

An understanding past between them and Yang gave her a reassuring smile realising Blake wasn't ready to say it yet.

So instead they kissed.

**24) First Gift To Each Other**

"You first." They both said.

They laughed until Blake suggested. "At the same time?"

Yang agreed and the pair started ripping open the wrapping paper off their first Christmas gifts to each other. Blake let out a gasp. In her hands she held a book, one she had read many times before as a child growing up with the White Fang that had been her closest comfort until she lost it, but this one was mint condition and had the author's signature.

Yang barely got time to glance at her gift before Blake pounced on her smashing their lips together.

**25) First I Love You**

Ruby and Weiss were away for the week camping out in the forest doing a partner survival activity giving Blake and Yang some much needed alone time.

"Yang," Blake whispered, as the blonde trailed her lips along her jaw.

"Umm-hum?" Yang mumbled, between kisses.

"Do you love me?"

Yang paused and lifted herself higher on her forearms raising herself over Blake's body to look into her golden eyes.

"You know I do."

"I want to hear you say it."

Yang pressed a soft kiss to Blake's forehead. She had waited weeks to tell her..."I love you."

"I love you too."

**26) First Time Together**

Yang's eyes widened in surprise. She had only expected Blake was ready to hear those three words not say them back to her. Feeling like her heart might explode with happiness Yang moved her lips to Blake's.

This time they didn't stop and kept going, shedding off their clothes amongst the touches, kisses, gropes along with the moans, sighs and pleas until Blake lay naked beneath Yang and she found herself once again speechless.

"Cat got your tongue?" Blake teased, her breath hot against Yang's skin.

Yang snapped out of her trance at Blake's voice and smirked. "It's about to."

**27) First Morning After**

Blake was the first to wake the next morning when the sunlight decided to creep in through a gap in the curtains directly into her eyes. She groaned softly rolling over on her other side and Yang instinctively wrapped her arms around her tighter bringing them closer. It was then the memories of last night came forth in Blake's mind as she felt her and Yang's bodies pressed together with their legs entwined. Blushing across her cheeks as a pleasant heat travelled through her body. She hummed contently and nuzzled her face into Yang's collarbone making her lover sigh happily.

**28) First Time Away From Each Other**

The assignment Professor Ozpin set had been simple: swap partners, kill ten creatures of Grimm and get back before sundown. Weiss and Blake made quick work of it but ended up spending the rest of the hours hanging around for Ruby and Yang to get back. The hours turned to days until on the third of anxiously waiting they returned. The sisters were supporting one another as they hobbled along the path covered in dirt, dry blood and torn clothes.

Yang blearily saw Blake rushing towards her before she collapsed unconscious on the ground clutching the wound on her side.

**29) First Crisis**

Blake sat along with Ruby, with her broken ankle in a cast, Weiss and Team JNPR outside Beacon's infirmary waiting for news on Yang. Ruby was explaining what happened, they got ambushed and separated then lost, but it was white noise in Blake's ears. All she wanted to know if Yang was going to be alright. She had never loved anyone strong enough before to fear losing them but now that she did panic was paralysing her heart and it made her feel sick.

After a few hours the news arrived and Yang was going to make a full recovery.

**30) First Time Reassuring The Other**

Yang watched her friends and sister leave the infirmary waving goodbye weakly with her hand. When the doors shut behind them she turned her attention on Blake who sat on the chair next to her bed. Instantly Yang's arms reached out to her when she saw Blake's lower lip tremble before tears started streaming down her cheeks. Blake welcomed the embrace being careful not to hurt Yang any further and held on afraid of letting go.

Running her fingers through Blake's locks Yang softly comforted her conveying all her love and the reassurance that she was fine through their hug.

**31) First Time Coming To The Rescue**

It wasn't long until Yang and Ruby were back on their feet and fit to fight Creatures of Grimm. Yang had been out of action the longest so when their first task came around she was a little rusty and ended up being knocked down by a Ursa. Rearing on its hind legs the Ursa was ready to strike but suddenly Blake stood protectively in front of Yang snarling at the beast and sliced off the creatures head.

Blake helped pick up Yang off the grass. "I've got your back."

Yang smiled and activated Ember Celica. "And I have yours."

**32) First Long Term Plans**

"Hey Blake! Check this out!" Yang exclaimed, giddy. She flashed the two tickets in front of Blake's face.

"The Achieve Men?" Blake questioned.

"Yes!" Yang squealed, delighted. "I got tickets to their concert!"

"That's great," said Blake, knowing how much of a fan Yang was to the boy band. "When is it?"

"In two years. I got them early because my dad knows someone who knows someone...why are you looking at me like that?"

"Two years?" Blake repeated, scowling.

"Is that a problem?"

"Sure, just let me book it into my diary that hasn't even been manufactured yet!" Blake snapped.

**33) First Blowout**

"What's the matter with you?" Yang argued, confused by Blake's sudden change of attitude.

"Yang, we haven't even been together for a year yet and you're making plans for us in two years time? I focus on the present. I try not to think too far into the future!"

"Well forgive me for wanting to be with you in the future or did you only plan this to be a temporary fling?"

"Don't say that! You know what let's not talk about this right now."

"Well when do you want to talk about it? Five years from now?"

"Get out!"

**34) First Apology**

After Yang stormed out of Team RWBY's room the pair of them avoided each other for the rest of the day, breathing in deep trying to cool off, until they had both calmed down enough to face each other again.

"I'm scared," Blake admitted, making Yang look at her with wide concerned eyes. "Of course I want to be with you in the future but we don't know what could happen next week or next month, we could die-."

Yang reached for Blake's hands."I'm never going to leave you and I'm sorry about earlier."

"I'm sorry too. I love you."

**35) First Anniversary**

To celebrate a whole year of officially being a couple Yang and Blake returned to the restaurant where they had their first date. Nothing had changed much, the food was still great, the music was classy and the setting was romantic with candles lighting the room. What had changed though was the pair sitting at the same table they had a year ago. They had been through so much and were ready to face whatever came next together.

"Happy anniversary," said Yang, raising her glass.

"Here's to many more," Blake braved saying.

Yang smiled and they clinked their drinks together.

**36) First Our Place**

Their final two years at Beacon soon passed by and Team RWBY and JNPR graduated as full Hunters and Huntresses ready to face the world and live their lives as adults. Yang and Blake brought a small two story home in Vale and spent the first day moving their things in.

"You know it's a shame we couldn't take the beds from Beacon," Yang complained, as they struggled pushing their new mattress up the stairs.

"I'm going to miss that room," said Blake. Yang peered at her.

"Me too," she agreed but then grinned. "But this is our home now."

**37) First Grocery Shop**

Blake rolled her eyes but was smiling as Yang propelled herself forward gliding on the trolley down the empty isle. She picked up the items off the shelf that she needed as Yang made her way back to her with a container of milk.

"That's the wrong kind," mentioned Blake, looking at the colour of the lid.

"It's milk. What difference does it make?"

"That's full fat and I asked for semi skinned."

"You and your milk," complained Yang, knowing Blake could hear.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, kitten."

Blake stuck her tongue out at her making Yang bark with laughter.

**38) First Time Cooking**

"Another thing I wish we could have taken from Beacon - the cafeteria," Yang mentioned, looking at the abomination she had created in the kitchen.

"What we're you trying to make?" Blake asked, peering at it.

"A spaghetti bolognese."

Blake picked up the recipe book and flicked through it until she found the right page.

"Yang," Blake groaned, slapping the book to her forehead. "The pages are stuck together. You made half a spag-bol and half a roast dinner!"

"That would explain the potatoes and the chicken breast covered in mince sauce."

The pair shared a look. "Order a pizza?"

**39) First Concert Together**

Finally the Achieve Men concert had arrived and Blake realised what Weiss had to deal with when Ruby had too many cookies. Yang was hyper, loud and darting around like Professor Oobleck but she was happy making Blake want to purr.

They were near the front of the stage in a arena that was sold out. They danced to the music the Lad's and Gent's sang - the encore being A Thousand Miles.

The highlight of the night came when Yang managed to catch one of Ray's roses.

They never even remembered the big argument years before about this day.

**40) First Time Knowing They'll Be Together Forever**

Their movements were slow and deliberate as hands lazily roamed over each other's skin. Their heartbeats were far too fast for the pace they were going but they weren't in a rush. They had seen each other bare many times before but were still content to take their time and mesmerise every detail of their partner.

"Can it be like this all the time?" Yang asked, her voice barely a whisper. "You and me. Together forever until our ends meet?"

Blake's eyes, aglow in the dark, gazed down lovingly at her.

"So long as I'm with you we will be."

**41) First Proposal**

Blake sat at the kitchen table doing the mornings crossword puzzle as Yang cooked breakfast. Frowning at the paper, Blake tapped her pen on her chin, her brain working a mile a minute.

"Why can't I get the correct answer?" She growled.

Yang smiled. "You know, there's only one correct answer in that puzzle."

Blake frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Two down, five across, eleven down and sixteen down," Yang simply replied.

Even more confused Blake looked at the numbers in puzzle Yang said and her eyes widened as she saw the words spell out 'Will You Marry Me.'

"YES!"

**42) First (and only) Wedding**

Yang stood at the altar next to her sister with Weiss standing on the other side of them. Friends and family filled the rows of white chairs as the sun shone in through the windows. Yang was fidgeting and was finding it hard to swallow until the music started to play. Everyone seated stood up as the doors at the end of the room opened wide. Yang thought the only colour to suit Blake was black but that was until she saw her in white. Yang's father linked arms with Blake and he walked his future daughter-in-law down the aisle.

**43) First Dance**

"Do you remember how to dance?" Blake asked, smiling. The pair of them walked hand in hand through the crowd of people to the dance floor.

"Of course I do. I learnt from the best," said Yang, giving Blake a wink.

They stepped into the centre of the floor with all eyes upon them as Yang gave Blake a twirl before placing her hands on Blake's hips as the music started.

"Well how about this time we just stumble around in a circle?"

Yang grinned. "Would you care to join me in our first dance as wife and wife?"

"Gladly."

**44) First Pregnancy**

"I want a baby."

Not phased Yang simply replied. "Sweetheart, last time I checked I didn't have a penis."

Following those words Blake and Yang, after being married for ten years, set about having a child together. Ultimately it went down to artificial insemination using a donor and Yang's egg to be put into Blake as she wanted to carry Yang's child.

It worked and they sorted out the spare room turning it into a nursery. Yang worked extra missions that paid more and still had enough energy to wait on hand and foot for Blake when she came home.

**45) First Baby**

It started with the first push and two simultaneous screams, one from Blake and the other from Yang as Blake squeezed her hand, throughout the contraction. It went on like this for a while until a third scream filled the room which effectively shut up Blake and Yang as they saw their son being held up by a midwife.

They cleaned him off and wrapped him in a blanket before handing him over to Blake. Blond hair stuck up on his head and when he opened his eyes they were as yellow as the sun.

Both mother's cried with joy.

**46) First's With Drake**

It was easy to say the moments with their son, Drake, were some of the best moments of their lives. From his first smile to laugh, to the time he started to crawl, then take his first steps and say his first word..."Maaaama."

As a child he soon found a fascination with his parents weapons and drew lots of pictures designing his own saying he wanted to grow up and be a Hunter.

Drake was taller than the both of them when he left for Beacon.

Before he left he wrapped his mother's in a hug. "I love you both."

**47) First Heartbreak**

Yang had left her.

It was as though the world had been ripped out from under her feet leaving Blake numb in endless darkness. Her heart felt cold, angry and in an unbearable amount of pain.

"She said she wouldn't leave!" She screamed, at the grown man in front of her.

"Mom." Drake, equally as upset, tried to comfort his mother but Blake wasn't having any of that. Her hands thumped against his chest as she tried to take out her anger but she broke down against him.

"She said she wouldn't leave," Blake choked out, sobbing into Drake's shoulder.

**48) First Regret**

Yang regretted nothing. Her life had given her great opportunities and she never missed taking them. She went to Beacon, she became a Huntress and married the love of her life and together they had a son. What in her life was there to regret?

But right now as she watched Blake sitting on the settee staring absentmindedly into space she lamented so much that she knew if she was alive it would have killed her all over again.

"I'm sorry I left you," she whispered, knowing Blake couldn't hear her.

All she could do was watch her beloved cry.

**49) First Funeral**

For the first time in her life Blake didn't want to wear black. She had worn a lot of Yang's clothes the past fortnight and now being in her old colours, along with everyone else who filled the chapel, it felt wrong.

This shouldn't be happening. No one should be saying farewell to Yang but here they all were and as much as she didn't want to Blake had to say goodbye too.

At the end of the service Blake walked behind the coffin as the song Wings played in the background and Drake never let go of her hand.

**50) First For Eternity**

"Why are we in our old dorm room?"

Yang's eyes opened and she glanced at the doorway where Blake stood, looking like she did when she was seventeen, staring at her with tears brimming her eyes.

"Blake-," Yang croaked out.

In seconds they were holding each other, breathing in scents, gently caressing and pressing many kisses over the face of the one they had loved and missed so much.

Yang wiped a tear from Blake's cheek. "Because this is where it started and where it will end."

At least they had each other again.

For now and for all eternity.

* * *

**So there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it got a little sad at the end there but it was bittersweet.**

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let's reach for 50! I know my readers can do it, don't let me down. **

**I love you all to those who have read my stories, thank you for the favourites and the alerts and the lovely comments. You keep me going.**

**Reeves3. :)**


End file.
